powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Daigoro Oume
|numberofepisodes = 51 (Denziman) 1 (Turboranger) 3 (Movies) |cast = Kenji Ohba }} is of the Denzimen. Biography Denziman A circus acrobat who teaches yoga and gymnastics at the Athletic Club and loves anpan. Turboranger .]] Daigoro and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DenziBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Daigoro fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DenziBlue powers are later utilised by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. After the Legend War, Daigoro encountered the Gokaigers twice during their own journey. 199 Hero Great Battle .]] The first time was in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, where he gives the team the Denziman Greater Power. He also ends up meeting fellow Sentai alumni Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star and Koume "Umeko" Kodou through the encounter. Gokaiger vs. Gavan Daigoro encountered them again in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan while he met with Shirou Akebono of Battle Fever to talk with him. After the Gokaigers and Gavan's battle ended, A mysterious voice asked that he, Retsu, and Shirou Akebono transform one last time. Don Dogoier and Joe gave Daigoro and Shirou their respective Ranger Keys. After they were handed the Keys, the three transformed and roll called. After that, Gai Ikari began hounding them for autographs. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Oume and his team have their powers again and will continue their duties as the Denziman. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and J.A.K.Q., emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Daigoro, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger DenziBlue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Space Squad Alongside DenziGreen, DenziBlue was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the under Geki Jumonji to combat the crime cult. Stage Show appearances Denziman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Denzimen are seen fighting Vader Clan, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, , , , , and Ultraman Jonias arrive to assist the Denzimen. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Daigorou Oume/DenziBlue: Until his entry into the Denshi Sentai, he was performing as an acrobat in a circus. Even when he becomes DenziBlue, he specializes in speed tactics. Super Sentai Battle Base DenziBlue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars DenziBlue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. DenziBlue Mecha *Denzi Fighter / Daidenzin Arsenal *Denzi Ring *Denzi Stick *Denzi Craft Special Moves *'Blue Rocket' *'Blue Screw Kick' *'Blue Snake' *'Denzi Drill' Design DenziBlue wears a blue cloth suit with white stripes upon it; his shirt is blue with a white stripe flowing between his inner arms and across his chest; two white stripe rises above his belt which represents the number "2" with full blue pants and a white gun holster. His boots are white with a black stripe around the cuff and he wears white gloves and a white scarf. His belt is black with a buckle with the blue letters of "IB", while metal cuffs rise above his cuffs and the symbol of Denziman is over his left breast on the main white stripe. He possesses a black visor in the middle of his helmet with a slight curve above and below; the top of the helmet is blue with a hexagon structure with a circuit board within and a semi-circle beneath with a mouth and chin beneath. Ranger Key The is Daigoro Oume's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DenziBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as DenziBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Denzimen while fighting the Sneak Brothers. *Alongside Ahim (DenziPink) against the Gormin, thwarting Zaien's attempt to kidnap humans for mass-producing Barizorgs. *Alongside Gai (Go-On Gold), using their boxing powers against the Gormin in the Makuu Prison. The Denziman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Denziman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Blue. When Daigoro and Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) were informed by the Gokaigers that Space Sheriff Gavan had been captured and taken to Makuu Space, they suggested that they use their Ranger Keys to open the gateway to Makuu Space. Joe used the DenziBlue key, while Don (Gokai Green) used the Battle Kenya key alongside him to open the gateway. After Gavan was rescued, a mysterious voice requested that the three of them (who happened to look alike) transform. Daigoro and Shirou were temporarily given their keys back to transform alongside Gavan. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Daigoro received his key and became DenziBlue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daigoro Oume is portrayed by . As DenziBlue, his suit actors were and Kenji Ohba himself. Notes *Kenji Ohba, who played Daigoro (DenziBlue), previously played Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) in the previous season. *Daigoro is the second Sentai Ranger to have a food obsession (anpan), after Daita Oiwa who loves curry rice. *Daigoro is one of two Sentai alums who appeared in two Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger movies; the other one being Saki Rouyama of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *He shares his first name with Daigoro Kumano (Kirenger II) of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *He is the only one on the team whose last name does not contain the Japanese word for his Ranger color. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' }} External links *DenziBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DenziBlue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Ranger Legend Category:Denzimen Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle